Housewarming
by Protector of Meladon
Summary: There he went again. He used my nickname this time. Now he was going to tease me for something I had said or done, or something I was doing now. Oh my! What could I possibly be doing? I'm not thinking straight! This can only end badly! RLSB SLASH


**Author's Note:** This is my first stab at a slash pairing, so if you don't like slash, don't read it! Otherwise, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I just mess with them, and then in the dead of night put them back in their protective cases in JKR's place.

**Housewarming**

**---**

So I wasn't remarkably handsome. That's okay. I have him. The epitome of acceptance. So when I was choosing my clothes for the occasion at hand, I wasn't concerned with how I looked. Black Muggle cargo pants, combat boots, and a black tank top.   
  
He was having a housewarming party in ten minutes and I knew I was going to be late.  
  
How right I was.  
  
" Geez I've been waiting forever Moony!" Sirius snapped, trying ( and failing miserably ) to sound irritated at me.  
  
I just grinned at him and pushed my way through the tiny flat's black door. I did a slow, deliberate, 360 take of the general area of the flat. Sirius shoved his hand nervously in his jean pockets; this was something he did a lot around me.   
  
" So what do you think?" he asked, taking his hands out of his pockets and moving over to grab some drinks. " Prongs and Wormtail should be here any minute."  
  
" And here Padfoot, I thought I was going to be the late one." I said, flicking imaginary dust off of a heavily distorted -yet still tasteful- modern art piece.  
  
" Stop that." Sirius sighed impatiently, smacking my hand and steering me over to the couch. He set down the drinks and popped his open, taking a large gulp.  
  
I felt a warm, fuzzy sensation in my chest and arms that caused me to shiver when his hands released me. He gave me a funny look, and nearly choked on his drink when the doorbell rang. He bounded up from his seat beside me and let in Lily and James. Wormtail arrived just mere seconds later and the party started. It wasn't anything huge or monumental, it was just a meager gathering. Sirius cranked up the volume and we goofed off like we did during school.  
  
Hours later, I was left with the tedious task of helping a very lazy Sirius clean up. I tripped over his mess of gift wrapping paper, debating whether today would be the day I told him I loved him. I was so nervous, but I was never one to let it show. I gathered up the mess with my wand and magically stuffed it in the trash can. I fell to the floor, pretending to be exhausted. He had a nice fluffy white carpet-you could tell the room had been designed by a woman. He was sitting Indian style a few inches away from my head, and all too soon, my head was in his lap and his fingers were running through my hair absentmindedly.  
  
We were seventeen, and old enough to make these decisions. After living for a year at James's house, Sirius had finally saved up enough to get a flat. He had wanted to stay with me, but seeing as how broken and disturbing my household was, that wasn't an option. So he got his own flat and was now on his own. He had another year of school to face, and he decided to rent out his flat to a family friend. He had something steady to go on, and I was so proud of him. I wanted to let him know how much I loved him, how I was full to bursting with love and pride.  
  
There was only one problem. I was so unsure of his feelings towards me. All through sixth year, there had been tons of flirting, ( or the equivalent thereof ) and I thought he sort of liked me. James and Peter hadn't said anything, but Peter was dropping very obvious hints to me about the two of us getting together. He did it in front of Sirius once, but he got annoyed with Peter and stalked away. James went after him, which stuck me with Peter yet again. ( I always got stuck with him when ever we spilt up. It's not that I minded Peter, I just wanted to be wit Sirius more. )   
  
" Moony?" Sirius said softly.  
  
He used my pseudonym, that meant that he wanted something silly, like maybe he had thought of a good joke or something. Or maybe he wanted a philosophical question on the arts of troublemaking answered or the like. Using my nom de plume had never gotten me anywhere, so why should it now?  
  
" Remmie?" Sirius said, a bit more loudly.  
  
There he went again. He used my nickname this time. Now he was going to tease me for something I had said or done, or something I was doing now. Oh my! What could I possibly be doing? I'm not thinking straight! This can only end badly!  
  
" _Remus!"_ Sirius shouted, jarring me from my thoughts, and brining me back to the reality of how close his face was getting to mine.  
  
" Yes Sirius?" I responded, beginning to shake slightly.  
  
" You do the cutest things when you're lost in thought, you know that?" he said, smiling dreamily.  
  
" N-no I didn't k-know that." I stammered nervously.   
  
Sirius snorted impatiently. " Damnit Remus." he growled, cupping my face in his hands and leaning forward to kiss me.  
  
It was the most wonderful thing in the world. Really, I don't mean to be cheesy, but wonderful just about describes it. Think about it. The kiss. Wonderful. Full of wonder. It makes sense right?  
  
" Siri-" I began, but the kiss cut me off.  
  
It was cautious at first, as if Sirius was testing me out. Or rather, seeing whether or not I'd be disgusted with him or something. I was far from it. Things got intense when I started to fire back, and fill the kiss with all the passion, love, and pride I felt for him over those five long years.  
  
Yeah, a second year and I was a queer. As if I wasn't already queer enough what with my being a werewolf. I smiled into the kiss, thinking that we'd be happy forever.  
  
" Remus." Sirius said again, breaking the kiss.  
  
" Yeah?" I asked.  
  
" Do you love me?" he said quietly, not looking at me.  
  
I reached up and cupped his face in my hand to the best of my ability, forcing him to look at me.  
  
" Yes." I said firmly.  
  
" When did you know?" he said hoarsely.  
  
" Second year. You?" I inquired, letting go of his face and taking his hands in mine, running my thumbs softly over his slightly moist palms.  
  
" Ah, for me, it was fifth year." he replied sheepishly.  
  
I pretended to be insulted, and folded my arms across my chest, pouting a bit.  
  
" Well fine, if you want to be _that_ way about it." I sniffed.  
  
" Remus." Sirius said, getting up and lying down next to me.  
  
" What?" I said, rolling over on my side with my back facing him.  
  
He rolled me back over to face him, snaking his arm around my waist, and pulling me closer to him until our bodies were pressed securely against each other.  
  
" What?" I repeated, unfazed on the outside, but screaming in want on the inside.  
  
" Don't give me that bullshit." he grinned, kissing me again and again, until finally the ferocity of our session drove him to the point of insanity.  
  
He shoved me roughly and got up quickly, brushing his long black hair out of his eyes. " Tag." he said breathlessly.  
  
I got up and he ran in the direction of the bedroom, calling to me over his shoulder. " You're it!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and ran after him, shutting the door behind me.  
  
I'd say it was a proper housewarming party after all. The house got really warm that night. Think about it. Housewarming. The warming of a house.  
  
Did I mention that the house got really warm?

------

_**fin**_

------


End file.
